This Is It
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: Lou has had enough of Catherine keeping secrets from him and he decides to confront her.
1. This is It

**This is It**

Vartann exited one of the interrogation rooms and started walking down the hallway. Suddenly he saw Catherine hugging a man he's never seen before and kissing him on the cheek. He stopped and stared at them, many thoughts running in his head. Catherine said goodbye to the man, hugged him again and walked away.

Later that day she was sitting in her office and going through some paperwork when Vartann knocked on the open door. She raised her head and smiled.

"Hey, come on in."

He walked in. She took off her glasses, got up and went to sit on the couch. She sat down and he sat next to her, not looking at her, only on the floor.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"I, uh… I saw you today, down town." He said quietly.

"Oh, you did? I didn't see you."

"Yeah, you were hugging some guy." He continued quietly, "Who was he?" He finally looked at her.

"Lou," She smiled, "it's really not what you think."

"Then what is it?"

She sighed, "This guy is my brother. Well, half-brother – he's Sam's son."

"Isn't Sam's son dead?"

"One of them. This guy was in jail a few years. But now he's fine." She added quickly after getting a critical gaze from him.

"How come you've never mentioned him before?"

She shook her head and shrugged, "I didn't think he was worth mentioning."

"More secrets…" He mumbled to himself. She heard it.

"This again?" She asked.

"What can I do? You always keep secrets from me."

"Hey, that's not fair." After a little while of silence she added, "It's not like you don't have any secrets."

"Yeah, but I share them with you." He replied with an angry tone.

"Did you tell me about Anne-Marie?" She didn't let him answer, she started getting a little pissed, "you told me after I found out by myself. And I'm not saying you should tell me everything about your past sex life, I'm just saying we both have secrets from the past that we rather not share. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Well, I guess we don't have the same opinion." He said quietly again.

"I guess not." She said. "What do you suggest we do now?"

"I don't know. It's just not the same anymore." He sighed.

"So this is it?"

"I guess it is."

"Okay." She whispered, the tears in her throat making it impossible to say another word.

He got up and left her office without saying anything else.

She buried her head in her hands and started quietly crying.

**Loved? Hated? Wanna know what's gonna happen next? Please leave a review (:**

**More to come!**

**-Zohar x**


	2. This isn't it

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I have no excuse so just read and forgive me ;)**

She felt pathetic.

She didn't feel like doing anything buy laying in bed, wearing his clothes, with a bottle of wine in her hand and the song that was playing on their first date in the background.

She hated herself for losing the best thing that ever happened to her over some stupid and childish principle. But she wasn't ready to open up and get burnt just like in the past. So she kept things to herself and lost him. Was it really worth it?

Even Lindsey started worrying about her mother who'd barely eat or even come out of her room. She feared that if things didn't change, something bad would happen. So she called him; she called Lou.

"Hey, thanks for coming," Lindsey said once she opened the door to see him standing on the other side, not looking better than her mom, "You gotta talk to her."

"Lindsey, you know that your mother and I are no longer together, right?" Lou's voice was tired and the last thing he wanted to do was argue.

"So why are you here?" His gaze dropped to the floor and, without waiting for an answer, Lindsey gestured to Catherine's bedroom, "She's in her bedroom."

Lou nodded without saying a word and stepped inside, walking toward Catherine's bedroom and knocking on the door.

"Lindsey, I told you I wanted to be alone." Catherine's groggy voice came from inside the room.

Lou opened the door slightly and poked his head around it, "It's me."

Catherine instantly sat up and looked at him, "What are you doing here?" She was pale and she was still wearing his clothes and holding the bottle of wine in her hand.

He opened the door wider and stepped inside nervously, his hands in his pockets, "Lindsey called me."

Catherine sighed and looked away, "I told her to stay out of it," She mumbled and looked back up at Lou, "She's shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Lou couldn't see her like that; he wasn't used to see her so weak and vulnerable. She was always the 'big, touch CSI Willows', and it broke his heart to see her like that. Suddenly he forgot about all the anger and he walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. Her deep blue eyes were staring at him as he took the wine bottle from her and put it on her bedside table. She didn't even bother to argue or take it back. He brought his hand up to her face and gently rested it on her cheek. Surprisingly, she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. She hadn't realized how much she missed his touch until that moment.

"Let's get you out of these clothes and into shower," Lou whispered, but Catherine shook her head as a tear escaped her closed eye, "Catherine, why are you doing this to yourself? He asked softly. He didn't want to fight anymore.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, keeping her eyes closed, and put her hand over his on her cheek.

Lou looked her up and down for a moment before whispering, "You're wearing my clothes." Catherine opened her eyes to see him smiling, and couldn't help but smile herself. She could never resist his charming smile; the smile that always brightened up her day; the smile that always made her feel better when she was upset; the smile she hadn't seen for two weeks.

"You're not mad?" She whispered.

"I could never be mad at you for so long," He smiled softly and stroked her cheek, "Will you take me back?"

Her face suddenly lit up and she nodded. A smile spread on Lou's face and he pulled her face to his and claimed her mouth in a deep kiss.

"Lou?" Catherine smiled against his lips"

"Mhm?"

"Make love to me." She mumbled against his lips as she pulled him closer.

**Bleh... ship chapter, shit ending! Sorry. But this is what happens when you have to write AND listen to your ~annoying~ History teacher and the same time.**

**Hope you liked it though. Tell me what you think (:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Zohar xxx**


End file.
